What are Wishes made For
by Isabella-swan-3000
Summary: Its 10 years after breaking dawn Jessica makes a wish that Bella and Edward have to go back to the beging What will happen... please Read and Review
1. The Wish

**Hey its Isabella-Swan-3000 but I like Bella-30 so hears the thing me and my PM buddy did this I wrote it and she edited it her name is Jess1177 and we hope you like it please READ AND REVIEW**

**Disclaimer- we do not own TWILIGHT**

As I looked towards the sky I wondered how my old friend Bella was because after she was married she had come down with an awful disease and when she was well the entire family and the Quileute boy had all disappeared it has been ten years since then but it seems like longer to me as I gazed inside I wondered how a life with Edward would be that's when I hared it a door opening

"Jessica what are you doing all alone out hear" My husband Mike called

"Just looking at the sky' I replied sadly because as I turned to look at him it reminded me of how he had always lusted after Bella.

And right now I couldn't stand it so I looked to the sky to see a shooting star how I wish that Bella and Edward had to go back to the beginning and start all over

I was broken from my thoughts by Mike suggesting we go in and get some sleep apparently he was having a hard time lately so I agreed and steeled in to are bed.

Bella's POV

I was lying on my and Edward's bed just snuggling up to him  
And then I smelled a foul stench

"I am back" I heard Jacob holler and walked into mine and Edwards room and leaned agents the door frame

"No kidding we could smell you before we could hear you" Edward replied his voice clearly showed his annoyance I had to giggle

"Behave Edward you should be a little nicer to him after all he does make Nessie happy" I said and sighed thinking about how quickly she had grown up

I was broken from my thoughts by Edward sighing  
"sorry love its just I wanted a bit of alone time with you" he said seductively in my ear and I was about to pounce on him when Jacob interrupted

"ok Ewe I did not need to hear that and where is Ness so I can leave and not hear the sound affects" he said his face crinkling in pure discussed "its like listening to my parents only there my girlfriends as well"

"Well Jacob how do you think she was conceived" I asked blatantly

And watched as his face turned to a dark shad of green

"Enough mom leave him alone I don't want you and dad to scar him" my daughter said as she entered my room and tugged on Jacob "come on Jake lets leave"

"Fine by me see you later Mom and Pop" Jacob said laughing at us and closing the door behind us

"now were was I" Edward whispered in my ear before toughing me down on the bed and ripping at my clothing and again I was thankful for the fact that we didn't need sleep because it was going to be a very long night I was going to make sure of it.


	2. Waking up

**Chapter 2  
Jessica POV **

As I woke I looked around my room and nearly jumped out of my skin in shock I was in my room I had when I was a teenager I went to look at my reflection and dropped to my knees art what I saw I was 17 again as I finally stumbled up from my floor and to my desk I saw the date and screamed in shock it was 12 years ago the exact same day Bella Swan was meant to come to Forks from Phoenix that's when the idea hit me this is my chance if I can get Edward to like me I can be the one that walks down the isle to him waiting not her I quickly dressed in the same out fit all over again and hurried of to school were I new he would be.

**Edward's POV **

I closed my eyes as I healed my Bella to me and then all of a sudden I felt the presence disappear I quickly opened my eyes and shot strait up for I was in my old room back at Forks I was down the stars in a flash "Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Nessie, Jacob, Esme, Carlisle. Come down stairs now" I shouted I pure anger they were all down in a flash but and they were all looking around like they saw a ghost

"How did we get to Forks" Emmett asked

"That's not all Bella's missing" I said extremely worried now that I couldn't find my wife

"Dad come have a look at this" Nessie said her voice healed nothing but shock and I was by her side in seconds

"What is" but I stopped abruptly as I looked at the date "that cant be possible its 12 years ago" my voice was soft but I knew everyone heard me

"Not only that but today was the day Bella first attended high school hear" Alice said in a whisped

"What how is that possible if me and Ness are still here? how can it be 12 years ago?" until that point I had not thought about it but Jacob raised a good question

"Not only that what do we do now" I said through gritted teeth

"go to school Jacob and Renesmee will stay hear I am afraid its all we can do until we know how Bella was affected by this" my father said though his words were calm his thoughts "were not Edward I have never heard of anything like this ever happening before but you should go if only to see if Bella is ok". I nodded once in confirmation of his thoughts

"Alright let's go" I said my voice hollow

I walked to my Volvo and got in and waited for my siblings

"It will be ok" Edward Rosalie thought

"Chill well get to the bottom of this" Emmett

"Don't worry" jasper

"we will bring back Bella don't worry Edward I am a physic remember" at Alice thoughts I had to smile a little but the thoughts of her not remembering or of her not wanting me were still plaguing my mind


	3. first day of school

As I snuggled closer to Edward I closed my eyes relishing in the feel of his arms rapped protectively around my and then in minutes it was gone and I shot right up but as my eyes scanned my surroundings I almost screamed in surprise and shock for I was no longer in mine and Edwards bed but I was in my old bed in Forks but it had been quite some time since I had been hear last.

Then the panic started to hit me what if it had all been a dream what if Edward and the rest of the Cullen's didn't exist and what about Renesmee.

No I refused to believe it as I went into the bathroom I had shared with Charlie to see if I still looked the same I stood in shock because in front of me was a familiar stranger.

I had grown so used to seeing amber eyes when I looked in a mirror but now I only saw my old deep brown eyes the ones I had when I was human then it hit me and I took in my appearance fully and to my shock and horror I was human checking my pulse when I found one I dropped to my knees in pure terror my only thoughts were of my family and what had happened to them

"Bella I am leaving, see you tonight and good luck at school" I heard Charlie yell from down stairs and I started to cry as I heard his voice and I realized how much I had missed my farther.

As I regained my composer I walked back into my room and went to my desk as I gazed at the calendar I noted the date and sucked in a gasp of breath it was the day I first started school in Forks and as I refused to believe that my life was a dream the only thing I could think of was that some one had to be behind this and if some one was they were obviously trying to change the past.

That made my decision I was going to act like this was my first day because if some one was trying to change the course of the past they obviously knew the way it would happen so I would have to not recognize my Edward until later when I will stop by the Cullen house hold and get Carlisle to try and figure this out until then though I will have to act like I have no recollection of the events about to pass.

So with that last thought I dressed for my second first day at Forks High.

As I finished getting dressed I grabbed a granola bar and shoved it down my thorough and grabbed my truck key and set out.

As I started my truck and it roared to life I was thankful that it still worked but I knew its slow speed would feel odd to me now that I knew the joy of speed

_Hello old friend_ I thought as I set out for the school and the beginning of my first day of hell.

When I reached the school I parked at the front of the office and as I got out of the cab a cold gust of wind came through and gave me a chill and made me wish for the advantage of not getting cold that vampires have.

As I walked into the office I relished in the heat that was produced by the heater in here as I walked towards Miss Cope I waited for her to notice me.

As she looked up to the sound of the door opening and she looked up "can I help you?"

"I am Isabella Swan" I said and once again saw awareness light her eyes

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought them over to the desk and laid them

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map not that I needed the help this time around, and she gave me a slip to have each teacher sign and I walked back to my truck again and drove into the parking lot while looking for Edwards Volvo that was indeed parked in the lot

As I cut my engine and got out of my car I quickly scanned my classes and set out to building 3 as I took my slip to Mr. Mason I watched as he gawked at me again and sent me to the seat in the back just as he had done before I once again noted with disdain that the people in the clad were once again staring at me as I pretended to look over my reading list I was actually letting my mind wander back to the confirmation that Edward was indeed real…well his car was hear so at least that was a plus.

When the bell rang Eric walked up to me

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" Eric asked nerves

I sighed mentally and began my roll "Bella," I corrected and again every eye in a three seat radius looked at me

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

." Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" he once again showed his Definitely over-helpful side.

"I'm Eric," he added. _Well no duh_ I thought sarcastically then paused I am spending way to much time near Jake and Emmett I thought bitterly

I smiled "Thanks."

We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which as I new it would had picked up. And I now knew or could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked. _I hate repeating my self_ I thought bitterly

"Very."

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year." I said again playing along

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny," I told him trying not to get annoyed

"You don't look very tan."

"My mother is part albino." I said and laughed mentally knowing he wouldn't get the joke

He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. Man I really was spending to much time with Emmett and Jake

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked. I can't wait until I can get Edward and my self back to how we were before we had to repeat this

"Well, good luck," he said as I grabbed the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." An I knew he was looking forward to that fact

I smiled at him and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I knew I would hate, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself.

And me being human again stammered and blushed and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat. God I hate being human some times I thought bitterly

After two classes, I started to recognize several people. And only rarely did some one come and ask me how was liking Forks and it got on my nerves because it was just a repeat of what I had already lived through

And Jessica walked me to cafeteria for lunch. but she acted odd to how I had first met her and then the peaces clicked she knew about this all because she had lived through it as well and that angered me but I also felt a id bit of relief as we entered the cafeteria because I saw my family though I looked away quickly hoping that Jessica had not noticed and as I let her lead me to her table and introduced her friends names that I already knew as we sat I bided my time patently and reenacted my first glance at my soon to be family.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica

As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing-Edward looked at her I could see his gaze slip to mine though his face was composed I saw pain and confusion in his eyes and I flushed in embarrassment and in love as I looked at him

Jessica looked furious

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath her tone held suppressed anger

"They are… very nice-looking." I said trying to look uncertain

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with a giggle. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held nothing but politeness and it stunted me momentarily

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" I asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen,

but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted again reluctantly and I got the feeling she was jealousy

I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, I doubt you will change my mind little human I thought with pure anger in my thoughts how dare she talk about my mother that way

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Though I already knew the answer

"No," she said her voice reluctant to share information. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

As I looked up I noted Edward was staring at me again and I looked down in fear that he would see recognition in my eyes

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. As I peaked at my husband to see him still gazing at me but with a look of suppressed pain

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, and he's my boyfriend" she said her voice strong and confident.

Nearly causing me to chock on thin air as I looked over to the Cullen's I could see them all with expressions of shock, confusion and in Rosalie's case anger .

"oh that's nice" I said patently I had gotten to the point were if I stayed any longer I was going to go over to my husband and act like Rosalie and Emmett or rip her head of her shoulders I may not be a vampire but I sure as hell ant letting you any where near my husband Jessica I thought my anger hitting me harder than when I was a new born lucky for Jessica Angela offered to walk me to class and I accepted hoping to get as far away as possible so I and Jasper didn't snap because as I looked at my brother I could see him trying to hold himself in his seat.

As we walked I noted and thanked the stars that she was shy and didn't talk much

As I walked to Mr. Banner I almost tripped again but caught myself after blushing again I got him to sigh my slip and tell me to sit beside Edward

As I sat down I noted how Edward turned toward me instead of away I quickly pulled a piece of paper out of my bag and began to Wright

(Bella Italics/ Edward Bold)

_Don't talk Edward just listen to what I Wright I remember everything _

He opened his mouth but shut it again

_We should act as if we did on are first day I think Jessica has something to do with what happened and after school ill come to the house so we can speak to Carlisle with the family._

He nodded in confirmation

_By the way what happened to Reneesme and Jacob?_

He picked up his pen and elegantly wrote

**Nothing both of them are fine just a little confused like the rest of us**

He quickly pulled the paper away and started to lean away from me like he had before he grabbed the side of the desk and held on only making the attraction I felt for him as a human double in seconds.

He stayed in his position until the bell when he quickly collected his things and left with in seconds of his departure I was being talked to by Mike like I new I would _stupid Newton man I know he's going to get on my nervous but I can't do anything about it_ I thought in annoyance.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" He asked not noticing my annoyance

I looked up to see him and groaned internally but answered

"Bella," I corrected him, with a fake smile.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike." I said politely

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it." No I actually new where it was but I couldn't let him know that

"That's my next class, too." He said and he seemed thrilled by it why I was annoyed by it because I knew what he would end up like

We walked to class together and he would not stop talking but I put up with it by thinking of Edward

But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

I cringed. Man I cant act but I hope he byes this

"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.

"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."

"He's a weird guy."

Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

I smiled at him in a sarcastic way knowing it was a true statement before walking through the girls' locker room door.

Un Luckily Coach Clapp, found me a uniform again but luckily but didn't make me dress down for today's class. And this reminded me of why I hated sport before my change

I watched the four volleyball games running simultaneously. And waited for the bell to ring

It was a while later but The final bell rang at last

And I quickly left the gym and headed for the office to hand in the slip before going to my second home he Cullen's house as I entered the office Mrs. Cope was not occupied and as she took the slip

"How did your first day go, dear?" she asked maternally.

"Fine," I lied, hoping my anger towards Jessica was counseled she looked like she believed me and gave a nod

As I left the parking lot only Edward's Volvo and my truck were left as I climbed into the cab of my truck I looked at his car noticing that are siblings were in the back of it as we drove to the Cullen's home I wondered how we were going to set everything as it should be.

As we reached the house and pulled up I cut the engine to my truck and climbed out and almost instantly I was raped in tiny arms chocking the air from my lungs

"cant breath" I chocked out and the arms disappeared "Bella I am so happy your ok we were all worried" Alice dry sobbed into my chest

"Sorry Alice but I freaked this morning to when I woke up human" I said as I hugged her back

"mom" I heard someone called I turned around still with my arms around Alice and looked into the face of my shocked daughter and Jacob who was staring with his mouth wide open and was staring blankly at me

"Ness" I whispered in pure delight before untangling my self from Alice and bolting for her

"Mom what happened to you" she whispered as I hugged her tightly to myself

"I don't know Ness" I whispered "but we should all talk to Carlisle" I said sternly as I felt a pair of arms pull me and Nessi towards a stone chest and lips in my hair " alright lets go in hell be hear soon" but as soon as he aloud me and Nessi to let go of one another I was pulled into a soft hug from Rose and a bone crushing hug from Emmett " cool I get to tease you about being clumsy again and your blush to Emmett said boisterously before pulling me inside to a waiting Esme and a motherly hug " glad your ok Bella" she whispered sadness lacing her tone "sorry I worried you mom" I said sweetly before hugging her again tightly before pulling away and heading over to sit in Edwards lap and wait for Carlisle.

**Hey its Bella-30 and Jess1177 we hoped you liked the updated post of our story please continue to Read and Review it.**

**LOVE**

**Bella-30 and Jess1177**


	4. What happened

**B POV**

It had been 5 minutes before Carlisle showed up and everyone sat in silence, but as he arrived I almost laughed as he looked around and took a double tack of me.

"Bella" he whispered unsurely I smiled slightly

"hey Dad" I said trying to lighten the mood around my family "so anyone know how come Jessica suddenly thinks my husband belongs to her, Because if so your lucky I am human and didn't rip her thought out like I was imagining doing" I said with a giggle I could see that Jacob and Nessi thought that it was funny I could also see Emmett trying to restrain his laughter at the thought of a human Bella going after Jessica.

I sighed and got serious "ok so Carlisle what do you think is going on" I quickly watched as he sat down and looked at Edward

"Well I think and this is only a theory that this is an alternate dimension and that Jessica is the cause of its creation, unfortunately there are a few different scenarios like wishes genes"

After Carlisle had finished the family was staring at his in shock

"Wishes grandpa are you sure" Nessi asked "I mean how"

"well Nessi there is the saying be carful what you wish for that all started for a reason" he replayed but I wasn't listening wishes could it be that Jessica wished this, then I remembered how she acted she knew all about today and my questions everything as shocking as it sounded it had to be her

"guys it was Jessica" I said interrupting the conversation I was ignoring "all through out today she acted different like she knew what would happen this only proves it, but the question now is how do we undo it" I asked as I looked at my vampiric family

"Well it appears that the only way is to alter the time stream in this dimension drastically so it forces us out of it" Carlisle replied uneasily

"Ok so what do we change in this reality" I asked looking from Carlisle to Edward and then to the other family members in the room

"well for one I cant wait months to be able to be with you, and I am sure Alice wants to start wedding planning" Edward said calmly and all I could do was gape at him

"Ok let me get this strait were going to spring to the whole town were dating not just dating though were engaged and to them we only just met" I said raising an eyebrow at my husband

"Honey do you want Charlie to have a heart attack because he almost did the first time and we had been dating for 2 years then so what do you think will happen considering we don't even know each other"

As I watched him squirm I had to laugh "anyone else got any better ideas" I said and looked around only to see everyone deep in thought

"Well I have got one" Alice said smiling evilly at me

"What is it I asked hesitantly" trying to sound brave but my voice flattered and I was sure I wasn't going to like this

"Well its"

* * *

**Ha Ha a cliffy **

**I have to say I like this chapter but sorry if it gets confusing :) **

**And Please Read and Review this chapter **

**Love Bella-30 **


	5. Time in overdrive

**A POV**

"well my idea isnt as spontaniuse as Edwards but we i belive we need to find the casue of this whole situation and everyone knows it was Jesica so i think we should let her have what she wants" As i said this i saw my familys faces change from disbalife to Anger

"WHAT" Bella and Edward

"NO WAY" Rosalie

"Why" Emmett

"I dont think i could handle that Alice" Jasper

"Enough Everyone, its a huge shock isnt it and we need to shock her more out of everyone in this town dont we" I asked rasing an eyebrow

I saw them all nod there heads in agreement "so its setsled, tomorrow Bella gets Jessica to prove she and Edward are dating and Edward you go along with it" by the end of my speach i was looking a relucktent Edward in the eye i then saw him nod

"well ok now what do we do" Bella asked her tone and face showing her displesure

"we stay here and refine are plan, you go home and act like you did the first time round then later Edward can go viset you and fill you in" I said and turned to Nessi and Jacob "you two will have to seperate" i started then looked at Jacob better to see him shrinking slightly in hight and in mucels

"Guys we might have to step up our plans into overdrive it seemes the longer were here the more we change back to how we were and if it starts happaning with Ness were in trouble" I said turning around to my familys worried faces

"maybe i should stay" Bella said untangeling her self from Edward to go and Hug her daughter

"no this means we need to step things up and act better than we ever have before and we need to shock jessica good it has to be enough to shock us back into are univers" i said then muttered "Man that was werid to say"

"ok ill do my best, but i should go now before Charlie gets home bye honey" Bella said kissing Renesme on the chek then moving to edward "and when were back we will pick up were we left off"she said her voice turing deeper i saw Edward gulp hevaly

"Ok perents enough we dont need to here this" Jacob said whining "I mean we get enough from Emmett and Blondie"

"oh be quiet i am glad Bella and Eddie are walking in are foot steps no longer are they prudes" Emmett said fake crying

"ok ok stop i have to go" Bella said hiding her face that was as red as a fire truck

"good bye love ill see you once charlie is asleep"Edward wispered into her ear causing her to sigh

********

once Bella had left adn Jacob had returned to La Push much to Nessies disapointment and Rosalies Joy we had all seated and were about to begin the plan to switch back unaverses or as i called it the switcharoo

"well so whats are first plan of action" Jasper asked

"well it depends on what Jesica dose first but so far all i an see her douing is coming over to are table and sitting on Edwards lap she might even try to sweet talk him but the words keep changing" I said

"well at least we know what she is going to do, and All Edward has to do is act interested then ask her out and ofcouse she will flaunt him infront of Bella like the bitch she is" Rosalie hissed

alright so we have are plan set for tomorrow now Edward i think you should go to Bella and tell her what we discused here.

Hope you liked it sorry it took so long but i can only update on the holidays

LOVE Bella-30


	6. The Plan

Once the meeting was over Alice had given me let me go to Bella I gave a slight nod to her thoughts of this and left with out hesitation.

As I ran with the wind blowing by me I couldn't help but feel that it did not hold one tenth the enjoyment I felt when me and Bella run together, sighing I slowed my pace as I reached my destination Chief Swans house, I looked up to see Bella's window open I quickly scaled the tree next to her window and slid in.

"How are you love" I asked seating myself next to her and taking her into my arm's

"I feel so sad, seeing Charlie again it's not something I ever expected once we left Forks but just seeing him again makes me feel horrible for the way we had to part ways" She said her body shaking in quiet sobs

I pulled her as close as I could with out hurting her "Bella remember that he will have Sue to look after him and you contacted him almost every week just to see how he was going, you know he loves you and will n matter what and I will always stand by your side because I love you my and you're my Wife and my life I couldn't stand a world with out you" I whispered into her ear as I rubbed soothing circles on her back

I heard her inhale quietly and her hart beat increase _I truly have missed that_ I thought to my self.

"Edward I love you and will for Eternity" Bella whispered pulling her face from my chest I leaned in quickly to give her a small kiss on her lips "as will I" I whispered back

"And as much as I hate this I need to know the plan for tomorrow" she said pulling away slightly I sighed

"Well for the first part you'll need to convince Jessica that your not interested in me but also you need to make her try to prove my relation ship with her Alice said she will walk up to me at lunch and try to get me to go out with her" I said shuddering slightly

"Then I will have to agree and act like I want to date her, Alice even agreed that we needed to get her to trust us for the first day then I have to bring her home and there we will reveal are self's for what we truly are Vampires" I said simply

I watched as Bella's face went from shock to disbelief in a matter of seconds " your going to tell her your secret" I could faintly hear the underlying horror in her voice

"Not to worry love Rose has already said if it doesn't work out she will kill the Stanly girl, I believe she has a grudge agents the obnoxious girl for removing one of her sisters and for putting Renesmes existence in danger" I said solemnly

"Edward do you think if this doesn't resolve soon that Nessie, well that she might disappear" Bella whispered Horsely

"Unfortunately yes, but no one will let that happen and tomorrow please try to remember that this plan is what is best" I said as I laid down with her I quickly pulled the rugs around her and let her snuggle into me.

"Love would you like me to hum you to sleep" I whispered

"Yes please I haven't fallen asleep to you voice in a long time it will be nice to try again" She whispered back sleepily

So I started to hum her lullaby to her until I knew she was asleep then for the first time in a long time I watched my angel sleep.

All through the night I listened to my Bella say my name and worry about are family and it only made me love her more for her selflessness.

When it five o'clock I heard Charlie start to wake so I placed a soft kiss on my Bella's forehead and slid out her window closing it almost all the way and quickly ran home to change my clothes before school.

As I entered the house I saw Alice sitting on the stairs _are you shore you are up for this Edward_ she thought

"It's for my daughter my wife and my family I will do whatever I have to" I answered honestly and with out hesitation

"If your shore then you had better go get changed for school, because unlike the first time round you will be attending this week because we don't have time to waist" Alice said as she skipped up to her and jaspers room.

This is going to be a long day I thought to myself

* * *

**Hey this is a special chapter for the best beta Jess1177 hope you like it Jess**

**LOVE Bella-30**


	7. Boy Friend

**This chapter is all thanks to Jess1177 she is the best beta in the world hope you like it.**

**Please Read and Review **

**Love Bella-30**

**B. POV**

As I floated into consensus I could feel the bed was warmer than I was used to when Edward was staying the night. Rolling over slightly I let my arm stretch out for Edwards and my eyes shot open looking around I saw that Edward had already vacated the premises.

Sighing I rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom I washed my face and brushed my teeth before quickly changing into clothes for school, once done I grabbed my bag and a gonola bar and walked to my truck

As it started I sighed in appreciation this monster brought back so much memories for me it was slightly comforting considering today was the day that Edward was going to announce he and Jessica were dating and it was going to be a shock to everyone especially Jessica seeing as this didn't happen the first time round.

I smiled slightly as I thought of her face when she would find out what the Cullen's were and an idea suddenly came to mind what if I got Emmett's help to scare her when she was on her date with Edward.

Pulling into Forks high parking lot I spotted Edwards Silver Volvo, I'll need Alice to for this and maybe Rose and Jasper if there interested I thought silently laughing

This normally wasn't like me but she put my daughter's existence and mine and my families to and seeing as I can't kill her I'll settle for this.

But first I have to get Jessica to display her relationship with Edward I thought angrily.

My first two classes paced by quickly but as I was changing classes Alice walked next to me and whispered "Were all in meet at our house at four and don't worry because Edward will have to deal with Jessica so he wont be there oh and Emmett said you truly are a Cullen through and through"

This caused me to smile as but it didn't last long because I had to race to my next class so I wasn't late.

Looking around I saw a seat next to Jessica and took it so I could put the plan into action as quickly as possible so I could know my family would be safe

"Hey Jessica" I said oh so innocently and saw suspicion flash over her face

"Yes" she said curtly

"Well I was wondering how long have you and Edward been dating" I tried to look confused by the looks of worry and suspicion on her face it didn't work well

"About two day it's new you see" She said stuttering

"oh its just that you didn't look to close for a couple, I mean no holding hands or even sitting near one another" I said and batted my eyelashes so she knew I was playing with her

I swear I saw steam rise from her ears as she figured out what I was doing I smiled inwardly it appears Emmett's teasing taught me something after all, I though with a mental laugh.

"Oh yeah I'll show you at lunch just how Copley** (A/N sorry Don't know if it's a real word)** we can be" she said turning her head I had to contain my self not to laugh out loud.

Oh Jessica I pity you, because you just got on the wrong side of a Cullen and that is never a good thing I though smugly Hell have no furry as a Cullen dose.

**Jessica's POV**

That no good Bella what was that just now she never acted that way when we were in high school before maybe the wish scrambled her brain oh I hope so.

But I have no idea what I can do to make me and Eddie look like a couple maybe I should ask him out at lunch then parade him in front of Bella. At that I had to laugh it was the perfect plan and I would do it and I knew I would work it had to.

When lunch rolled around I was pumped to see Edward I knew I looked fabulous because I always do and now that he does not have that charity case Bella I can date him and I will make him mine. I thought as I entered the cafeteria

Looking over to the Cullen table I saw him sitting with his freak siblings I swayed my hips as I walked over to him

"Edward I have something I want to ask you" I whispered into his ear I saw him tense then relax, he turned around slowly "yes Jessica" he asked calmly his eyes still down cast

"Edward I was wondering would you do the honor of being my Boyfriend" I asked hurriedly

He was silent for a good five seconds before replying "Yes Jessica I would very much like to call you my girl friend" when he was finished I squealed and leaned in and kissed him on the mouth "alright ill be back in a second Eddie" I said looking over to Bella with a smirk and hurried off to get my lunch so I could return to my new boyfriend. Just the thought made me giddy


	8. Getting Even

**B. POV**

I tried to ignore the smug smile Jessica shot me all through lunch and the gossip that was spreading like wild fire thanks to the fact that Jessica had just kissed the Edward Cullen in front of the entire forks high and that she was now conveniently placed on his lap eating like a dog.

Shifting my eyes from Jessica I could see the strain on all the Cullen's faces it would seem that they would all have to hunt tonight when Jessica finally let go of Edward

As if a gift the bell for Biology rang and I quietly got up "hey Angela want to walk together again" I asked looking at her from across the table she nodded in agreement and started to walk

"Hey Bella I don't know why but I don't like the idea of Jessica being with Edward I think it should be you" she whispered I stared at her in amazement

"Thank you Angela and don't worry if its meant to be it will work out in the end" I said hugging her

"You're a good friend thank you" I whispered into her ear and walked inside to mine and Edward's seat

While waiting for class to start I begin to think about what we could do to Jessica when she and Edward went on a date hmm

Alice could make her look horrible and make Jessica have to fix it

Rosalie could ruin her out fit and lend her one that's to tight and horrible colours

And Emmett and Jasper would have to annoy her while she got ready

I smiled I think all of them would like this idea but we would have to refine it to perfection.

Just then I felt a piece of paper hit my elbow and quickly scanned it

**(Bella Bold and Edward Italics)**

_What are you thinking about love?_

**Nothing** I replied

_Oh really then why do you have the same grin as Emmett when he is about to prank some one_

**Fine I was thinking about how much I hated seeing Jessica on your lap** I wrote back though I hadn't been thinking it didn't mean I hadn't entertained the thought at some point

_I don't either she is horribly annoying I swear Rose was about to lunge at her at one point not to mention none of us have hunted in a while which we will be doing tonight so I wont be able to stay over for your sleep talking _

**I'll miss you and don't worry my window is always open for you **

_We had better stop now Banner is about to come over here if we don't start paying attention :P_

**Ok** I wrote and put the note into my pocket and started on the work that was on the board.

For the rest of biology me and Edward sat in silence and worked when the bell rang I stuffed my things into my bag and walked over to Mike

"Hey Mike want to walk together to Gym" I said trying to make my voice sound like I was happy about the idea

"Sure" He nearly shouted with an eager expression

As I walked to the Gym with mike we passed Jessica and she through me a glare before moving on I simply shrugged it off

As Mike and departed ways to go get changed he gave me a hug before leaving again I shrugged it off and went to get ready for my own personal hell

**EM .POV**

I couldn't take much more of Jessica its been what like five minutes waiting for Edward and the home bell went ten minutes ago and already I have a head ache and I didn't think vampires got head aches _how are you dealing with this Edward_ I whined silently

"With grate difficulty she wont let me leave and I think I might need Alice to bye me new outfit I want this one burned" He whispered so only us vampires could hear.

Though normally I would find this funny I am not laughing now this human is driving me insane I even think she cracked Rose because she keeps begging for any thing other than Jessica she even said she was willing to be nice to Jacob and that is saying something.

I heard Edward sigh and walk over to us "Jessica won't leave me alone apparently I have to meat her parents now so Alice will be driving you home" he said chucking his keys to a jumping pixy

"Finally" my Rose muttered as we climbed into the Volvo and sped off

"Rose just try to remember were going to go through the plan on how to humiliate Jessica when we get home Bella's already there" Alice said with a smile

"I still can't believe are little Bella has taken to being a Cullen so well, even causing havoc" I said laughing

"Oh it gets better but she decided on the parts we will play in this production but we can't let Edward hear or he will ruin it besides this will help with the Shock the world right plan but knowing Edward he will try to fix it and we cant have that besides Bella is looking forward to her revenge" she said smirking

I have to admit Bella is scary when things turn bad for the family I wouldn't want to be on her enemy list seeing as you can never know what she would think up I thought smirking.

As we pulled up to the house I saw Bella's old rust bucket man it just sucks when that thing beats you home with a car and driving skill like are family has.

I ran to the house door as soon as the car had stopped and walked in and saw Bella soothing Renesme's hair while she laying on her looking asleep.

"Is she asleep" I whispered loud enough for a human to hear she nodded not bothering to look up

I turned to the others to see Alice and Rose with wistful expressions and sighed though I love Rosalie with all that I am I can never give her the one thing we both yearn for a child of are own.

When Bella looked up again and saw all of us she sighed "I'll tell you my plan but keep quiet Nessie's asleep and that doesn't happen very often these days"

Then she looked up "what were going to do is simple Alice is going to demand she help Jessica get ready for her date but while using the make up you accidentally make her look like a hooker after that Rose is going to contract my clumsiness and spill a drink on her outfit then be kind and offer to help her out by lending one that will just happen to be covered in itching powder and all the while Emmett and Jasper are going to do what they do best with Emmett it will be make lots of noise and Jasper you will mess with her emotions" she said simply

I just stared at her "never get on her bad side" I muttered to myself

"Nice plan Bells but two problems" Alice said frowning "one Esme and Carlisle will never let us do this and two what are we going to do about Nessie"

Bella simply smiled "I already told Esme and Carlisle it was to help with shocking Jessica and are worlds right and Nessie will visit La Push seeing as she is half human and Jacobs Imprint she is aloud there pulse she misses Jake" she said shrugging

"Bella this is going to be fun but why are you doing this all of a sudden" Jasper inquired

"Oh Jasper I am simply Getting Even" she said smirking.

* * *

_**OK another chapter complete I hope all you like it again this is for Jess1177**_

_**LOVE Bella-30**_


	9. Jessica Hell

**ESME. POV**

I don't know why my children insist on causing trouble Bella has always been a sweet girl, but Emmett apparently rubbed off on her and now look at her. Plotting the down fall of the human who caused this she used to be so passive I thought sadly walking out of my study to tell Bella it was time for her to go before Charlie got home

Though I am sure that they will not cause bodily hard I do fear for the girl's emotional state

Walking into the lounge room I saw Nessie's sleeping form on spread out on her mother and sighed she looked so sweet there with her head resting on her mothers lap while she had her hair stroked, Bella truly is a wonderful mother

"Bella" I said causing all my children to look up and there planning to stop I smiled so they knew what they were doing was wrong.

"Dear you said you needed to visit the store to make diner for Charlie and it's about five thirty" I said quietly

I heard her sigh "Thanks mom" she said smiling I smiled back and walked back to my study.

**B. POV**

I looked down to Renesme then to Rose and smiled "Rose can you come take my place I don't want to wake her" I said sincerely

I saw pure joy cross her face before she was in front of me lifting Nessie's head letting me wriggle out of the way.

Grabbing my bag I strode to the door before turning back with a smile "thanks for helping me with this plan I know it's not normally like me to be so callous but I don't like the idea of my husband being with her" I said frowning

Alice giggled "Bella don't worry me and Rose would be ten times worse if it was either Emmett or Jasper she was flaunting in front of us" as she said this she and Rose shared a deadly look

"Yeah and any way Bells I don't think I could have let her kiss my husband even in your place I would have gone for her through" Rose said her voice to calm I gulped though I am used to vampires my body dose react to there more dangerous side

But her words did make me laugh "oh don't worry Rose I did want to when she first said she and Edward were dating but with me being human it would have been very hard"

"Don't worry I would have helped out" she said smirking "Now go you have to bye human food" she said grimacing, I merely laughed and walked out to my truck

Starting the engine I carefully reversed and drove to the local thrift way though I was human again the smell of human food brought forth my vampire memory of it which wasn't a goof thing

So I grabbed just some basics like bread, milk, eggs, cheese, stake, pasta, spaghetti topping and made a hasty perches and retreated form the offensively smelling store

If just smelling this stuff was hard I wonder how eating it will be I thought shuddering.

**E. POV**

This torture is almost as bad as when I left Bella I thought in anguish

Jessica and her mother were continuing to bombard me with trivial gossip while Jessica sat on my lap not giving me a chance to try and escape, I looked up to the clock and sighed it was already seven at night and I had yet to hunt

"Mrs. Stanly I am sorry but my parents must be wondering where I am would it be alright if I called my sister for a lift home" I said trying to control the annoyance coursing through me.

"Oh yes and while you do you can tell your parents the good news about you dating my little girl" she said in her nasal voce I simply smiled

"Ahh Jessica could you please get up so I could call" I whispered in her ear a little annoyance in my voice but hardly enough to up set the girl

"Sure babe" she said lifting her self off me I quickly stood and grabbed my phone out of my pants and pressed Alice's number

When it was answered all I got was an "Already on my way" before she hung up

Looking back over to Jessica I decided to put my part into action faster than I probable should "Jessica would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night" I said with a fake smile

"YES" she yelled before pulling me into a tight embrace that I so wanted to brake but I kept my body still

And as if sent from the lord Alice knocked on the door

I pulled away from Jessica and went to the door as I pulled it open I saw Rose standing beside Alice

Concentrating on there thoughts I noticed they were blocking but considering the fact Jessica had walked to my side I decided to ask them later

"Hey Alice and Rose guess what Eddie asked me on a date tomorrow" she said smiling at them

I noticed Alice and Rose both smirk before they wiped it off there faces

Ok now I know there up to something I thought to myself

"Really then we should help you get ready for it tomorrow so you can ride with us all day tomorrow, how dose that sound" Rose said sweetly I just stared at her what ever there planning must be big and must involve the date I have to go on just grate ill have to try and get it out of Emmett he'll be the weakest link.

"Yes oh Yes that would be grate" Jessica said not finding anything to suspect out of this at all, dumb girl you have just subjected your self to the full wrath of Rosalie Hale I thought with a laugh

"Ok I think its time to leave bye Jessica" said pulling the smiling Pixie and Rose to the car

Once we were at our dive way I finally turned to the two grinning girls "what have you got planed" I said seriously

"Nothing" Alice said letting my into her head so I knew she was telling the truth I frowned "then what's up"

"Oh you'll see tomorrow" Rose said smirking

"But I think we all need to hunt first, the others already left" Alice said turning serious

I nodded I wasn't going to get it out of them and as long as I wasn't involved I didn't really care I just want this hell to be over. I thought getting out of my car and running of into the forest to join my family hunting.

* * *

**Ok I hoped you all liked this chapter ** ** and I wanted to dedicate it to my Dear friend Jess who just so happens to be my beta.**

**I would also like to thank all of you who Reviewed the last two chapters I wasn't sure if they were very good but seeing the reviews I was happy you liked them and I hope a those of you who read this chapter will review it two so I know if I need to add in any more feeling's like romance or humor**

**But a little heads up in the next chapter it will have Bella's plan coming to life **

**LOVE Bella-30**


	10. The Plan Unfolds

**E . POV**

As it reached six in the morning I quickly headed back to the house, I had managed to sedate my thirst with a lot of blood just because of the close contact Jessica was sure to want to inflict on me

I shuddered away from the thought, the petulant human girl was trying my patience by bad mouthing my family: well technically she only thought her insults because if she ever let Rosalie here about how much better she was than her I had no doubt she would die and not in a very nice way: but she also thought rather rude things about Bella which didn't help her case in staying alive

Upon reaching the house I quickly showered and changed cloths and went to my piano

I hadn't played this on this particulate one in what seemed like a life time but being here I felt the draw to play and to play my Bella's song

So that's what I did I played for and hour and a half before I heard the buzz of thoughts behind me. I listened carefully to them

_Wow dad really misses mom I can tell because his music has a sense of longing in it and that's not normally there when he plays moms song, oh I wonder if Jake is alright I miss him so, and I hope this is over soon I hate the idea of everyone being in trouble and me not there to help_ Ah so the culprit is Nessie

"Yes I do miss you mother, just as you are missing Jake right now but don't worry this will all be done tomorrow" I said asking her inner questions

_Oh dad ill worry about all this and you know it after all I get that quality from both you and mom remember_ ah she had me there I simply smiled and switched songs to my daughters, Bella's only reminded me I had to ignore her all day today and it only made me mss her more I thought sadly

After finishing her song I got up and walked over to my daughter taking her into a tight embrace "I love you" I whispered into her ear

She pulled away and smiled "I love you to Dad, now you have better get moving you have school" _Ah just hearing that sentence is weird, oh and Dad ill be visiting Jake in La Push just to see how he is_ she thought causally I smiled "Honey I trust Jake and you don't worry and have fun I know how it hurts to be away from him so I don't mind besides I couldn't think of anyone better equip to look after my little girl"

"Thanks Dad" she said before pulling me into a hug I simply hugged her back

Pulling away I smiled before heading for the door "Alright I'm leaving to pick up Jessica" I said grimacing, before heading out to my car and speeding off

Unfortunately the drive to her house was quick and when I arrived I saw her waiting on the curb I sighed before pulling up to her

"Hi babe" she said leaning over to kiss me on the cheek I internally grimaced

"Hello Jessica ready to leave" I asked curiously

_Oh hell no I went through school Once and now I have to do it again Arrr, but at least I can show him off in front of Bella_ "sure lets go" she said smiling slightly. I clenched my hands around the steering wheel and drove of towards Forks High

The day pasted slowly with whispers and gossip flying around nothing out of the usual except that my siblings only showed up at lunch I scanned there thoughts but found them all to be blocking me

"What were you all up to" I whispered to low for human ears to pick up

"You'll find out after school dear brother" Alice whispered back, before taking a seat and trying to make idle conversation with Jessica.

Through the rest of lunch I tried to get anything from my siblings but they all were distracting them self's Jasper and Emmett were thinking about Alice and Rosalie in way I rather not know and Alice was distracted with the thought of shopping so was Rose so I had nothing on what was up.

Sighing angrily as the bell went I got up and walked slowly too quickly to Biology

Taking my seat next to Bella I sighed in annoyance but my spirits lifted when I her slide a note to me I picked it up and scanned it

**(Bella –Bold / Edward- Italics)**

**What's wrong you look thoroughly annoyed?**

_That's because I am, it appears that my siblings are planning something and wont tell me what it is _I quickly slipped her back the paper

**Oh they haven't planed anything but I did** I looked up as soon as I finished reading and saw a smirk on her face ,she was the master mind behind this one that cant be good

_So what have you got planed_ I wrote back

**Oh Edward you don't need to worry about it what I have planed is not for you but for another I merely needed to have the assistance of the others and just incase you do figure it out its to late to call it off** I simply stared at her writing I knew they had some thing planed for Jessica last night but I thought it was maybe Emmett and Jasper who came up with it but, Bella well I have never truly know how her mind works so this could be extremely bad and she was right Jessica had all her things in the car she wasn't about to cancel are date no mater what

For the rest of the school day I was on edge trying to figure out what Bella could think up and was not happy with my options I knew she would never allow Jessica to die but she sure didn't make me think this was going to be innocent as baiting her.

When the bell rang for the end of the day I was starting to worry that was until I saw Renesme standing by the car

I quickly scanned the thoughts of the students

_Wow I wonder who she is…_

_I wouldn't mind some time with her…_

_She looks like Cullen…_

_Her eyes there Bella's…_

_NO Way she has to be related to the Cullen's…._

_Who the Hell is she…_

_No way I am so prettier than this bimbo_ ahh so Jessica spotted her but I dint care there was no way she was any where near Beautiful to even compare to Renesme

Throwing cushion to the wind I rushed to my daughter side "what are you doing hear Nessie" I whispered

"Aunt Rose and Alice asked me to come by so I could distract you" she said shrugging

"I should have know, for how long" I asked

"About hmm till she got hear, oh and apparently I am you little sister separated when you were adopted" she said the last part in a whisper

"Eddie whose this" Jessica all but shrieked

_Wow Dad you have to put up with her for this, I really do feel sorry for you_ Nessie thought

"My birth sister we were separated at birth" I said directing my words to Jessica

Turning to look at her I could hear her taking in are appearances

_Well she dose look like him with her hair and face and even her build but her eyes I have only ever seen those eyes I know for a fact they only belong to Bella no one has that deep eyes but her, but the question is how can she be here even if she dose have the same eyes.._

"Renesme was just leaving to check out La Push but she waned to stop in for a few to meet you Jessica" I said smoothly trying to distract her line of thought we weren't ready for her to start thinking that way but I guess we could spring it when we tell her the truth but it wont have as big an impact if she already suspects something is up.

She sighed moving her thoughts to the fact that my siblings were accepting her as far as she knew

"Oh well its so nice to meet you ahh what was your name Ressme" She said with a fake smile which I could tell and so could Nessie

_I don't like her dose she really think of me as stupid as to believe she likes me and she cant even pronounce my name I can do that and I am younger than her_ Renesme ranted to her self I had to stifle a laugh she sure had her mothers temper some times

Putting her own fake smile on for Jessica she said "Actually its Renesme but everyone calls me Nessie, oh and have fun tonight" she said her smile turning into a real one

Turning to me she said "Have a good day I have to go meet with Jake bye" she added a kiss on the cheek then turned on her heal and left

"Come on Edward lets go I want to get ready with your sisters" Jessica huffed I sighed tonight was going to be a long night

**JESSICA . POV**

When we pulled up to the Cullen house I nearly fainted even though I knew what it looked like it was still surreal its huge three story plain white exterior was still magnificent

"come on Jessica there probably all inside" Edward said I nodded but all of a sudden I felt angry how daer he order me around I thought as I slammed the door shut I saw a grimace flash over his face when it happened and it only made me even more angry

"What's wrong it's just a stupid car" I hissed

Then I felt lust surge through me and I though myself into Edward and kisses him fiercely that was until I heard a thought clear I turned around to see Emmett and I was shaking in fear and crying a little

"What's wrong with her Ed" Emmett said laughing "she looks like she's going to wet her self" I should have felt humiliated but I was to terrified with fear for no reason what so ever it suddenly went away, I straitened my self trying to regain some dignity

"Where are Alice and Rosalie" I demanded Emmett only raised an eyebrow

"There upstairs second floor" He said after a good minute or two and I stomped inside and up the stairs

"Alice, Rosalie" I called and walked into a huge room that was painted red and had a king size bed in the middle of the room there was a dress on the bed with a note I picked it up

_Jessica_it read_we thought this dress would go better for what has been planed tonight once your changed go into the next room's bathroom and that's where you will meet Alice ill be down stairs _

_From Rose_

I dropped the note and held up the dress it was lime green and had a very low cut neck line it would also only come up to my mid thighs I smiled a part from the colure wasn't half bad

So I quickly slipped out of my tight pants and my yellow t- shirt and slipped the dress on it was my size and hugged in all the right places but was itchy but I ignored it.

I also saw lime green three inch heals that must have gone with the dress so I pulled of my sneakers and pulled them on but they two were a little itchy I decided to ignore the fact that I was burning to itch all over and I headed into the next room but nearly collapsed from a searing pain that came out of know where then it was gone but replaced by a splitting pain in my head then all of a sudden I heard shouting coming from down stairs something about Emmett losing to Jasper in a game

I walked slowly into the room but the pain and the noises from down stairs didn't go away so I tried to ignore it passing through the room I didn't look around just headed for the open bathroom where I saw Alice smiling at me

"Hey Jess is something the matter you don't look so good" she said concern coloring her tone I inwardly smirked it seemed my plan to replace Bella was working and quicker than I had planed

"Just a head ache" I said playing it off

"oh anyway lets get started on your make up I warn you I don't normally do make up but I am sure it will be fine" she said beaming "take a seat"

I nodded and took the stool in front of her and closed my eyes

Every now and again I would feel a brush go over my skin but I was too distracted by the itch that seemed to be all over my body and the pain that was in my head but I kept still till Alice said I could move to look in the mirror

When I did what was starring back at me was a clown a circus clown I shrieked and looked over to the little midget who had fallen over laughing then out of no where a powder fell on me and I began to scratch hysterically I looked up to see that Emmett was the one who through the powder

But again I was distracted by the urge to laugh as it came over me and soon I was in hysterics and could hardly breathe that was until Rosalie walked in with a bucket of water and pored it over me then began to laugh with the others

I screamed in furry and stomped out of the room and down the stairs when I got to the living room I saw Edward and his little sister Nessie or whatever but what struck me was the fact that she was clicking a camera furiously and it was aimed at me I stomped out of the house and screamed in furry once again.

**E . POV**

I stared at the door I can't believe Bella came up with that, that was all I was able to think

I turned to my grinning siblings "Bella planed that" I said pointing to the door

"Yes, well all but the water that was Roses idea but essentially yep" Emmett said wiping away invisible tears "they grow up so fast"

Then I grinned I have to admit that when I saw Jessica I wanted to laugh like the rest of them but it would only make it harder when I had to convince her to come here tomorrow so that I we could spring the news that are family was full of Vampires

"That was brilliant" I said with laughed but controlled my self after a minute and then sighed

"Brilliant but now I have to try to convince her to come back tomorrow with out her being weary" I said before heading for the door

Turning back for a second I smiled at my family "nice work don't know how you got Esme to agree or Carlisle for that matter but it was a grate show" I said before heading out to try and calm down Jessica who was no doubt in hysterics.

**And I am afraid that is all folks well at least for now seeing as my school holidays End tomorrow and I am then back to school for another Term.**

**But don't worry I will try to find some time to right the End to this story because it is coming and coming fast**

**So how about I try to post on the weekends when I can** **also I hoped you liked it **

**Love Bella-30**


	11. the Aftermath

**Jessica POV**

How could Edward do that to me were meant to be together that was the whole reason for coming back here but not thins I thought to my self as I trough away my clothes and got into the shower .

After a good hour at scrubbing the itch was gone and so was the make up finally I thought to myself seeing my red skin in the mirror.

Io walked back to my room in only a towel and screamed as I opened the door there was Edward FUCKING Cullen on my bed

"What are you doing here" I hissed trying to stop myself from feeling total humiliation at what I was only just wearing and the fact I looked like a tomato because I was scrubbing my skin so hard to get all the makeup and itching powder of.

"I came to apologies my brothers and sisters thought it best to test if you can handle a joke because they find anyone who can, isn't capable of being with a Cullen but I don't believe in that crap and thought it must have been your impression that I didn't want to date you but I do Jessica, its just my brothers and sisters that think I shouldn't date you, but please reconsider going on a date tomorrow to make up for today's diasters one" when he finished he had a sweet smile that could melt metal on his ace so I nodded

"Thank you and I promise to have a word with my siblings about tonight" he said before leaving

All I could do was stand there in a daze wondering what the hell just happened.

**E POV**

"I can't believe she bought that" I muttered to my self as I drove home.

As I pulled up I saw Bella's old truck and raced inside to find not only my lovely wife on the floor laughing but my daughter and Jake too I quickly listened to there thoughts.

_Ness – too funny how could I have missed it I can't believe she fell for all that?_

_Jake – what an idiot I mean come on when the Cullen's act sweet to anyone its time to run he thought with mental laughter_

I shook my head and walked over to Bella and whispered into her ear "breathe love" the response I got shocked me for a second

"Only if you tell me you didn't kiss her or you will find out how much you are going to love the couch when we get back into are own world" she said with a scrawl.

I raised an eyebrow "Bella do you really think I would go near her if I had the choice, I mean it was your plan after all"

She sighed and turned into me, I raped my arms around her waist

"I love you" I whispered into her ear, her response was instantaneous and caused me to grin no matter how many times I had herd it.

"I love you too"

A throat clearing brought me out of my thoughts

I looked up to see the entire family staring at us "yes" I asked trying to hide my discomfort but caught jaspers thoughts

_Won't work on me mate I can still tell_ he thought with a smirk on his face I ignored him

"Well Edward we were wondering what happened when you went to see Jessica for tomorrow's humiliation" Rose said a sadistic smile crossing her face

"well not an awful lot I basically lied through me teeth saying you would have done it to anyone and that it's a family test and that I had a few choice words after finding out also that I wanted to make it up to her with a proper date tomorrow" I said with a shake of my head I mean how dumb can one girl get

I looked over to Bella and saw a smile come onto her face but not the one's I knew "how about we make it tomorrow bring her back saying the others wanted to apologies but when your in the are tell her about being a vampire also make the house look like a crypt and say its time to kill the silly human or something then when she tells everyone act like you have no idea what she is talking about" I stared at her was this devious little thing really my Bella

The rest of the room was having the same thoughts till Emmett broke the silence "Right on little sister"

Causing her to smile "I know it deviates from the plan slightly but it should be enough for us to be brought back into are own reality. Carlisle said with a smile "pulse it will mean I can watch what a human's reaction to finding out what we are look's like"

"Hey" Bella said with a smile "what was I when you told me, oh yeah human"

"Yes but you weren't normal Bells" Jake said laughing causing Bella to hit him on the head

"You're spending too much time with Emmett" She said with a small smile forming on her face.

I laughed at there identical look's of shock and the others looks of horror

I quickly looked at the time on my phone and sighed

"Its time I took Bella home or Charlie will be freaking out wondering where his little girl is" I said standing

"We will se you at school" said dragging Bella to her truck

"Come on love lets get you home" I said while opening the passenger door so she could get in

"As long as you be careful and drive sanely my truck I will behave" she said smiling

I sighed getting in even if I wanted to the thing wouldn't go over 60 I thought to myself

And drove down the winding path way back into Forks

"When we get home ill be in your room love" I said as Bella leaned her head against my shoulder I felt her nod in response, but I could tell she was tiered so it was quiet till the end of the drive.

"Your home love" I whispered

"Ok" she said with a sigh and started to get out before I could open her door

"Meet you upstairs" she said before heading inside

I sighed and scaled the tree next to her window and jumped inside and began to wait for my Bella.

* * *

**OK that's the end of this chapter SORRY it has been hectic at with school and a part time job and I was only able to do this on holidays and now because it was my day off work and well no school for 2 Weeks **

**YAHOO sorry well hope you like and please Review me and tell me what you think **


	12. The Begining

**E POV**

The night passed quickly and before I knew it was time to leave with one last look at my future wife I quickly leapt from the window sill and broke into a run, tonight was the night Jessica found out what secret the Cullen's really had and I was interested to find out how she would react to knowing the person she thought she was in love with was a vampire, I would compare here to Bella but I knew from experience she never has had a shred of self preservation or understanding of what should be considered dangerous.

I smiled slightly before running upstairs and dressing in the clothes it seemed Alice had lain out on my bed, before heading down stairs to see the others waiting by the door all faces alight with anticipation

"I see I'm not the only one that's waiting for tonight" I said with a laugh

"Nope Dad but then again not all of us were alive in this time period, pulse she seems like a really awful person from the stories you told me when I was younger, pulse I have never see a human find out about are existence so it is exciting to see what will happen" Nessie said leaning against Jacob in the living room,

I grimaced it was to intimate for my little girl but then again as Bella would say it was the same for Charlie and he didn't have the reassurance the she was going to be happy for eternity and would never have to worry about her getting left again unlike I do.

Closing off my feelings of annoyance I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before looking to the rest of my family "let's get this day over I want to get to the good stuff already" I said with a smile before heading to my beloved Volvo to start a day that would hopefully return everything to the way it should be.

**B POV**

As I woke i felt a sense of emptiness obviously meaning the Edward was not here this morning, but with a start i realised today was the day Jessica found out that horror stories can be real.

a smirk crossed my face before i quickly got out of bed and hurried through my normal ruteen

**EM POV  
**

This is going to be grate I can't wait to see the annoying gossips reaction to what happens tonight.

as I got out of the car I had a hard time keeping the smile of my face, i would have my moment of fun later tonight no use giving away the surprise that we were up to something i thought having to try even harder to not let my smile appear now

****** TIME BRAKE*********

**Jess POV**

I had waited all day and now it was finally time for me to go to my Eddies house I silently squealed maybe he was going to give me a diamond for how his horrible siblings acted last night.

"Ready to go Jess" Eddie said putting his hand on my waist I nodded enthusiastically and i got in his car

"so Eddie what do you have planned for tonight's said seductively batting my eyes

He smiled "you'll have to wait and see"

I pouted i dame well wanted to know and i wanted to know now

Edward looked my way and grinned showing all his teeth "don't worry I'm sure you will find this surprise really interesting"

I shuddered that smile was creepy

Trying not to let Edward know his smile freaked me out i smiled back "ok Eddie ill wait"

**EPOV**

I hid a smile so she did have preservation instincts unlike Bella oh well.

I thought as i pulled to a stop outside of the Cullen house "come inside Jessica and see your surprise"

I said opening her door and leading her inside where she stopped dead at the doorframe

The room was dim there was fake blood everywhere and animal carcases on the floor for a second Jessica was green before promptly fainting

Emmett laughed "now for the good stuff" he said tying her up in the middle of the foyer with the animal carcas in plain sit and the blood almost every where

I looked to Alice "over bord much" i asked with a smile she shook her head "i didn't do it blame your son in law and daughter for this"

I looked quickly to Jake and Nessie who both wore innocent exspresions "enough dilly dalling lets do this" Emmett said laughing madly causing me to grin this might be better than i thought it would be

**Hey everyone hope you liked it and sorry i have been distracted fully by work and school**

**Love ya all Bella - 30**


	13. The End

**Jessica's POV**

I woke groggily from a dream I had just gotten to the Cullen house and I had seen dead animals on the floor and blood everywhere, that jolted me fully awake a looked around the room and screamed it was like out of a horror movie blood everywhere

I looked around franticly for Eddie I knew he would save me from this nightmare, but he was know where in sight

I shakily got to my feet and stumbled into the next room what I saw made me scream and vomit all over my shows, the room was strain with internal organs of the bear that lay in the middle of the room and Rosalie stood over it covered from foot to tow in blood her eyes looked coral lack and she was growling at me

I stumbled back in fright not believing my eyes.

**R POV**

I suppressed a smirk as I watched the pathetic woman who had caused this mess stumble back in fright, this was so much fun scaring stupid humans I truly was great full for the chance that had presented its self.

" I am going to kill you pathetic human" I growled out a deep rumble in my chest

I watched in satisfaction as the pathetic girl shrieked and ran from the room, as soon as she was gone a smile spread over my face and I picked up the walke talke in my back pocket and turned it on

"Target heading your way Alice, it's your turn to scare the human" I said with a laugh

"Roger that Rose head up stairs and you can watch the show" Alice said with a tinkling laugh

"You got it" I said turning the machine of and running at vampiric spread up to are control room aka Edwards room

**A POV**

I had just finished talking to Rosalie as I heard Jessica stumbling towards the room I quickly hid and pressed play on the TV

This is going to be good I thought with a small giggle

Jessica's POV

I stumbled away from the psychotic looking Rosalie and into the lounge room it was dark except for the TV on display it had Edwards Face and underneath it read Edward Manson Died 1918 Spanish influenza it quickly changed to someone who looked like Rosalie it read Rosalie Hale Missing after going to visit her friend Verna it changed again this time it read argent Jasper Whitlock Missing after following orders to evacuate a local city the date read somewhere in the 1800s next was Marry Alice Brandon dead 1918

I stared in horror it wasn't possible they hadn't aged but it was clearly them what was going on

The lights flickered on and I was sounded by the Cullen's and a huge bear like wolf I stared at it as I sheeted into a human being

"What are you" I gasped out eyes wide in fear

Edward stepped forward leaned in and whispered "Vampires" into my ear

I jumped back in shock and screamed for all I was worth before the world turned black.

When I awoke next I was lying asleep net to Mike I started to cry who cared about all those things I said before about Edward being better screw it I was happy how life was and I wasn't going to complain from now on.

**E POV**

I awoke next to my beautiful Bella and smiled it looked like we were back home where we belonged

Hey" I whispered into her ear softly "were home honey"

I saw her smile and open her eyes "I'm glad she whispered back"

I smiled at her aging "let's go see if the others have destroyed the house yet"

**B POV**

I smiled at Edwards suggestion and we both raced of to the main house where we saw the whole family weighting for us I smiled at them, it looked like everything was back to normal and I wouldn't have it any other way

**I am soooooo sorry for making you all weight hoped you liked the ending sorry if you didn't **

**I am trying to update all my fanfics soon so let me know which to do first **

**Love Bella-30**


End file.
